


Married??

by smith_lyra



Series: The God And The Genius (a frostiron collection) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Male Friendship, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smith_lyra/pseuds/smith_lyra
Summary: 5 times Loki and Tony denied their friendship + 1 time they didn'torthe one in which everyone knows they're friends except for them





	Married??

1.

After a day full of attacks of the brand new wanna-be supervillain in town followed by what could only be described as one hour of mother-henning by Captain America himself, everyone knew where they could find Tony Stark. The tiny, cozy bar of the Avengers Tower was the perfect place to unwind and relax, especially because everyone else knew to stay away when Tony was there: no one really wanted to catch an anxious, depressed Tony with too much time on his hands. Certain of being alone, Tony unbuttoned his shirt and let himself sink in his chair, propping his feet on the table. A glass of whiskey in his hand, one second he was hearing the ice clink against the glass, the other, said glass wasn’t a glass anymore, but rather about a thousand pieces in the floor, because Loki, goddamned Loki, had just appeared in the chair in front of him, and Tony could have sworn Thor had said they were going to imprison him in Asgard. When the cleaning bots started rolling in to clean the mess, Tony was already chastising himself for his reaction. Pouring another two whiskeys, he set one glass on the table in front of his new guest and sunk back into his chair, sipping his own drink. Ten, thirty minutes went by, and then one hour, and another half until Loki broke the silence.

“I was released when they got proof I had been mind-controlled.”

“I see,” Tony replied, seeing exactly nothing at all.

Loki only nodded as if it should be obvious, and made to leave.

“There are free rooms in floor three, assuming you aren’t staying elsewhere. Not that I like you, or anything.”

“I know. You’d be crazy too.”

It was only when Loki left that Tony realized two things: 1) he had managed to sit with the god for almost two hours without them killing each other, and 2) he had no bloody idea how Loki had got in the Tower.

 

2.

The next day, Steve pulled him aside at breakfast.

“Tony, what is Loki doing here?”

“Oh, he’s just staying with us for a while, you know, while he sorts things out,” Tony tried for a nonchalant tone, but of course it didn’t work with Steve.

“You do realize this is the man who wanted to enslave our entire planet, right?”

“My memory’s not that bad, Capsicle. He’s just renting a room, it’s not like we’ll all become best friends with him.”

“Renting? Is he paying for the room, though?”

“Are you? Don’t worry your pretty supersoldier head, it’ll be fine.”

 

3.

Months later, and Tony had just arrived from Japan to find his living room converted in a battlefield. On one side, Clint, on the other, Loki and they were, as always, fighting over Mario Kart. Taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, Tony plopped down on the couch, snatching the remote from Clint’s hands.

“Let me show Frosty here what real mischief is, Legolas.”

With a dramatic sigh, Clint clutched his chest yelling something about betrayal and the people who should be his friends finding other friends.

“We’re not friends,” both the players quickly clarified when Tony threw a turtle shell to the road, almost causing Loki’s car to make a cartwheel.

 

4.

When Thor arrived from Asgard, he beamed at the sight of his brother in a blanket burrito watching Star Wars while an equally cozy Tony ran a commentary on every line and character. And he actively had to stifle a laugh when Loki suddenly pulled a dagger out of nowhere and threatened to stab Tony if he didn’t shut up in the next three seconds.

Tony snorted, “Be my guest but then you’d be homeless, Cap would expel you”

“Meh, I’m pretty sure Clint likes me.”

“Hate to break it to you, but Katniss doesn’t have much decision-making power in this house and that is the reason why I’m not leaving in a swamp.”

Pretending to consider it, Loki flush the knife against Tony’s neck and Thor’s smile grew bigger when the billionaire didn’t even flinch, “Being homeless sounds better than hearing your voice over Anakin’s all the time.”

Thor left the room as Tony quipped back.

Later that same day, he bumped into Loki in the kitchen, nearly sending him flying into the nearest wall.

“Brother! I am glad you and Anthony are getting along!”

Rubbing his shoulder Loki mumbled, “We’re not friends. I threw him out his own fucking window! Why does everyone keep saying we’re friends?”

And he left the room, leaving a very confused Thor behind.

 

5.

After a work binge in his ‘shop – he had had so many projects to finish – Tony stumbled his way up to the kitchen slumping against the wall with half-lidded eyes. Immediately, Loki placed a cup of black coffee on Tony’s hands. Tony chugged it down and let his head fall on Loki’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Come on, Tony, let’s get you some breakfast.”

Tony mumbled something that could have been a thank you and sat down on a chair, laying his head on the table while Loki placed a plate with eggs and toast and another cup of coffee in front of him. He ate it slowly, but by the middle of the meal he had recovered enough to tease Loki about it.

“You’re getting better at this, you didn’t even light the stove on fire this time.”

“Very funny. Now eat your eggs.”

A snort from the door startled both men.

“What, Rhodey?”

“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry. You’re just cute together.”

“We’re not cute!” they protested at the same time.

“Sure thing,” Rhodey replied, leaving with a laugh.

 

+1

It was half past midday when Rhodey got the call.

“Rhodey?”

“Tones, hi, how is Vegas?”

“That’s kind of why I called you. Did I tell you I was coming to Vegas?”

“Yeah, of course, for a week. You were drunk, but you were with Loki so I figured you’d be fine.”

“You figured I’d be fine with the guy who tried to kill me? Of course, makes perfect sense.”

Rhodey clutched the phone harder, voice strained, “Did something happen, Tones, I’ll kill him.”

“Yeah, something fucking happened, Rhodey, we got married. Are you laughing? It’s not funny.”

“It…” James managed to blurt our between fits of laughter, “It kinda is.”

“It’s totally not funny, we just woke up married, in the same bed, and we have no idea what happened.”

“I don’t know, man, get a divorce.”

“Oh thank you, hadn’t thought about that yet,” Rhodey could practically hear Tony rolling his eyes.

After a small pause, Rhodey asked quietly, “Do you really hate Loki, Tones?”

“He tried to kill me.”

“I know. Not what I asked.”

A pregnant pause, “No. No, I don’t. He’s my friend.”

“Fucking finally, you admit it!”

“Still not gonna marry him.”

Cracking up again, bit out a “too late” before collapsing on the ground, laughing.

“Oh, shut up,” Tony protested before hanging up to go talk to Loki: they had a divorce to take care of, but first they apparently had a week of fun waiting for them.

 


End file.
